El Tester
by AzaRose
Summary: Una mañana Soul descubre algo anormal en la papelera de Maka. Su afán por saber qué es lo llebará a una pregunta de la que no quiere saber la respuesta: ¿Maka... embarazada? ¿Eso es posible? One-Shot SXM


Disclaimer: SE no es mio y... el resto ya lo sabeis

Bueno, se que prometí segunda parte de Shibusen Chronicles. La buena noticia es que está casi acabada, la mala es que aun no hay final definido y el montruo de los examenes se acerca. Probablemente subiré el primer capi el dia 11 pero ya aviso que no subiré cada dia.

Os dejo con una história que se me ocurrió nada mas despertarme esta mañana.

Disfrutad.

* * *

Tester

En cuanto los rayos del sol empezaron a molestarle en los ojos se removió incomodo entre las sábanas. Quería seguir soñando. Aunque luego tuviera que salir corriendo al baño a por una ducha fría quería acabar de soñar. Tenía muy pocas ocasiones de ver a Maka tan amable y linda con él y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad, aunque solo fuera en sueños.

Pero no podía. Era incapaz de volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Suspiró derrotado. Debería dejar a la Maka de su sueño en la puerta. Con un poco de suerte aquella noche podrían retomarlo donde lo habían dejado.

Se levantó sin espacial ánimo. Algo le dijo que aquella mañana no sería buena del todo. Medio zombi aun, se fue al baño a ducharse para despejarse un poco. Dejó que el agua lo mojara por completo y le resbalara por la cara. Salió con la mente mas despierta. Se puso unos pantalones de chándal anchos que solo usaba para ir por casa y cuando tocaba hacer limpieza general. Contempló su reflejo en el espejo mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla. Fue a recoger su ropa interior sucia del suelo cuando algo en la papelera le llamó la atención.

Jamás, y cuando dice jamás es jamás, se había asomado a mirar nada de esa papelera después de lo que vio la última vez. Ese cubo se puso en el baño a petición de Maka. Bueno, de petición nada, fue, lo compró y lo puso en el baño sin más. Soul le tuvo que preguntar para qué quería otra basura si ya tenían una en la cocina.

-¿Es que no has visto lo que hay dentro? –le preguntó la chica

En cuanto miró la vista para asomarse a ver que había tirado Maka se quedó lívido: Algodones y toallitas limpiadoras para la cara y… compresas y tampones usados. Después de aquello se había jurado no volver a mirar la papelera, ni siquiera preocuparse por ella. Le parecía muy bien que las chicas tuvieran la regla una vez al mes, mientras no le sucediera a él…

Pero había algo blanco dentro. Y no eran algodones o toallitas limpiadoras. Al principio le dio reparo meter la mano para cogerlo. Él con la sangre no tenía ningún problema fuera de quien fuera, pero la sangre de Maka que había bajado por _ahí_ era otro tema. Pero la curiosidad lo venció y acabó cogiendo un trozo de papel para envolverse la mano para sacar aquel objeto blanco. Una vez comprobó que no estaba manchado de ningún tipo de sustancia asquerosa, lo cogió con la mano desnuda y se puso a examinarlo.

Parecía un termómetro electrónico, pero estaba claro que no medía la temperatura. En una especie de pantallita había un circulito verde. ¿Qué demonios era aquel aparato tan extraño que se había comprado Maka?

Alzó la vista y de casualidad vio que detrás de los cepillos de dientes había una cajita alargada. Dejó el objeto blanco en el mármol de la pica de las manos y cogió la cajita. Estaba medio escondida y eso le había llamado la atención.

En la caja había un dibujo del mismo aparato que había encontrado en le papelera junto con la palabra "Tester". Bueno, ahora ya sabía que aquel aparato, fuera lo que fuese, se llamaba tester. Genial, ¿Qué era un "tester"? Examinó en interior de la caja y encontró las instrucciones. Las desdobló y empezó a leer.

La expresión de curiosidad de Soul se convirtió de sopetón en sorpresa desmedida en cuanto leyó las primeras cuatro líneas. Las leyó como cuatro veces antes de poder asimilar la información recibida.

Ahora ya sabía que era un "tester". Y no sabía muy bien por qué, pero no le hacía ninguna gracia haber descubierto algo así. Era más feliz sin saber aquello. No al menos a tan temprana edad. No pudo seguir leyendo. Una tormenta de pensamientos y preguntas sin respuesta lo aturrullaron. ¿Por qué había en SU baño, en la papelera de MAKA, un test de embarazo? Esa pregunta no paraba de removerlo y no tenía claro si quería saber la respuesta. ¡¿Pero qué respuesta? ¡Si estaba más claro que el agua!

¿Quién era la dueña de la papelera? Maka

¿Quién era la persona que podía saber qué era el tester? Maka… y Blair

La aparición mental de Blair lo tranquilizó de sobremanera. Pero… había un fallo. Blair estaba desde ayer noche en el Cabaret y no volvería hasta pasado el mediodía. Y Soul no había visto el tester ayer por la noche antes de acostarse por lo que fuera quien fuera quien lo utilizara solo había podido ser esta mañana mientras él dormía. Y esa mañana no había una persona en la casa: Maka.

Sudó frío de nuevo. La única conclusión lógica a la que podía llegar era que Maka era la que había usado el tester. ¡Pero eso era absurdo! Maka y él no estaban saliendo (todavía, añadió en su fuero interno) y mucho menos se habían acostado juntos.

Y solo se le ocurría una única posibilidad. Aunque siempre la había considerado improbable y absurda pero… allí estaba. No podía ser otra cosa.

-Oh…no –susurró

-Oh, sí –contestó el diablillo que había seguido todo el esquema de pensamiento del chico.

-No puede ser –se dijo a sí mismo el albino

-Ya lo creo que si

-Ha de ser otra cosa…

-¿Cómo qué?

No hubo respuesta. No se le ocurría otra cosa y eso lo asustó aun más.

-Me la han quitado… -Soul se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, abatido.

-Bingo. Te han quitado a tu amada. Eso te pasa por lento.

¿Qué otra explicación había? Maka debía estar saliendo con algún chico y no se lo había dicho y… ella ya no era virgen, pura y casta. Es más, sospechaba que pronto habría un nuevo miembro en la familia Albarn.

-En realidad eso no lo sabes… -le recordó el diablillo

Cierto. Si Maka se había comprado el tester es porque solo sospechaba que pudiera estarlo. Miró el prospecto de nuevo, buscando algo que le diera la respuesta. Y lo encontró:

"Al cabo de diez minutos aparecerá, en la pantalla, un circulo verde en caso de embarazo o uno rojo en caso contrario".

Cogió el tester a toda prisa y miró la pantallita de nuevo. Y el mundo se le vino abajo. Era verde. Si el alma de Soul tuviera vida propia en, el aquel momento hubiera salido del cuerpo del chico.

No supo cómo, pero acabó sentado en el sofá. No tenía ganas de desayunar, no estaba viendo la tele simplemente se sumía en su oscuridad. Algún cretino se le había adelantado. Alguien había robado el primer beso de Maka, su virginidad y a ella toda. Maka tendría un hijo… y no sería suyo. ¿Qué haría a partir de ahora, él? ¿Aceptaría con una sonrisa la invitación de boda? ¿Sería capaz de alegrarse por ella? ¿Iría a verla al hospital cuando tuviera al bebé? ¿Sería capaz de devolverle la sonrisa cuando la viera con la cara de felicidad por haber sido mamá?

Intentó alegrarse por ella. Sería una mamá estupenda. Un poco violenta quizás pero firme y responsable. Eso había pensado cuando decidió que ya iba siendo hora de decirle a Maka lo que sentía y dejar volar la imaginación un rato sobre un posible futuro compartido. Pero ahora todo aquello no eran más que pedazos de cristal rotos. Seguramente el futuro padre sería mucho más maduro y responsable que él.

Cuando la rubia llegó al apartamento se llevó un susto de muerte al ver una niebla negra de pesimismo rodeando a su compañero que estaba estirado en el sofá de cualquier manera con la mirada perdida y tan pálida como un muerto.

-¡Soul! –Lo llamó mientras dejaba sus cosas en el suelo y se acercaba para zarandearlo -¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

La voz asustada de la chica y sus zarandeos lo hicieron volver poco a poco a la realidad. Giró la cabeza despacio para verla. Ver su cara le alegró un poco. Se incorporó aun en estado de shock.

-¿Qué has comido? –se fue a la cocina a rebuscar en la nevera para encontrar aquello que había tomado Soul que debía estar caducado seguro. No encontró nada y volvió. Se sentó a su lado y le inspeccionó el rostro en busca de algún signo que le dijese qué tenía su compañero -¿Te encontrabas mal cuando te has levantado?

-Cuando me he levantado me encontraba bien… y no he comido nada –dijo al fin.

-¿Por qué no has comido nada? –Maka se acercó al chico y me tomó la temperatura con la frente. La cercanía entre ambos hacía que a Soul le doliera el pecho –No tienes fiebre… ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-No tengo hambre… -murmuró bajando la mirada

-¿Tienes el estómago mal?

El chico negó con la cabeza. Maka resopló de impaciencia, se estaba hartando de la pasividad de su compañero.

-Dime qué te pasa. –no era una pregunta, era una orden.

-Nada… no tiene importancia…

-Si la tiene y te juro que ninguno de los dos se mueve de aquí hasta que no lo sueltes, Soul Eater.

El albino recorrió el rostro de su compañera con la mirada, bajó hasta su vientre y luego la desvió rápidamente hasta el suelo.

-He visto el tester… -murmuró por fin, un poco mas aliviado por soltarlo.

-¡!

Maka no pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa cuando alzó la mirada de nuevo para verla. Eso acabó de matarlo. Esa cara le hacía pensar que todas sus conjeturas eran ciertas…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Ettooo… Soul entiende que… no podía decírtelo. Le prometí que guardaría el secreto. Para serte sincera no pensé que tardaría tanto la visita a la clínica y quería deshacerme del tester antes de que te despertaras. Aun así confié que estuvieras lo suficiente dormido como para que no te dieras cuenta… De todas maneras ahora ya es casi oficial. Solo hace falta que se le diga antes a Black Star y ya está –murmuró eso último más para sí misma.

-¡¿Con Black Star? –esa no se la esperaba. Maka se había ido con su mejor amigo y no solo eso, sino que a espaldas de Tsubaki. (N/A: Tsubaki y Black Star están saliendo juntos oficialmente, al menos en este fic XD)

-¿Con quién si no? –preguntó extrañada de la reacción de su compañero

¿Cómo que "¿Con quién si no?"? ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa? Había algo que no encajaba… Miró con una mezcla de extrañeza y enfado a su compañera. En cuanto vio la cara del albino, la chica frunció el ceño. Había algo que estaba mal el todo aquello.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no estamos hablando de lo mismo? –preguntó la rubia sentándose al lado del chico.

-¿De qué estás hablando tu?

-Del tester que has encontrado en la papelera. ¿Y tú?

-Del tester… y de su propietaria… es decir…

-Tsubaki/ Tu –respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo

Se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Yo?/ ¿Tsubaki?

Maka alzó las cejas y en su mente todo encajó. En verdad quiso contenerse… pero no pudo. La chica estalló a carcajadas. ¿Soul había pesado que la que estaba embarazada era ella? La idea era simplemente descojonante.

Pero Soul se relajó y de qué manera. Se sentía más ligero, más vivo y con esperanzas renovadas. Y no le importó demasiado (aun) que Maka se estuviera partiendo la caja a su costa.

-¿Por qué pensaste que era mío el tester? –preguntó la chica una vez se serenó

-Es tu papelera. Ayer eso no estaba ahí y Blair no vuelve hasta el mediodía… Además ¿Cómo sé que en realidad es de Tsubaki y no tuyo? –preguntó con desconfianza

-¿Por qué iba a ser mío? No estoy saliendo con nadie –afirmó algo sonrojada con una nota de enojo en su voz.

-Entonces… ¿no sales con nadie a escondidas?

-Que cosas más raras se te meten en la cabeza… Si sucediera, solo sería a escondidas de mi padre. Tú lo sabrías. –afirmó con rotundidad

Soul no supo como tomarse eso último. Lo dejó aparcado de momento, había otras cosas que aun no estaban claras.

-¿Y cómo ha llegado el tester de Tsubaki al baño? ¿Y lo de clínica? –Aun había una nota de desconfianza en su voz

-Tsubaki y yo fuimos a comprar el tester la última vez que fuimos las dos de compras. Me dijo que quería que estuviera con ella en el momento del resultado. Como eso ha de hacerse por la mañana, no podíamos ir a casa de Tsubaki porque Black Star tiene la costumbre de levantarse temprano para hacer ejercicio y como los sábados sueles dormir hasta tarde, le dije de venirse aquí. Se ha presentado muy temprano por la mañana y hemos hecho la prueba. Ese tester es bastante fiable pero aun así tiene margen de error así que hemos ido a la clínica en cuanto ha aparecido el circulito verde para que le hicieran la prueba.

-¿Y…?

-Ajá –dijo Maka asintiendo con la cabeza –ha dado positivo. Lo difícil va a ser decírselo a Black Star…

-Entonces… la que está embarazada es Tsubaki y no tú –dijo en voz alta recapitulando como para que le acabara de entrar en la cabeza.

-Exacto. –Maka se lo quedó mirando un rato. Había una pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza. -¿Era eso lo que te pasaba? ¿Pensabas que estaba saliendo con alguien a escondidas y me había quedado embarazada? –se le escapó una nota de incredulidad

Soul frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada mientras gruñía y fruncía los labios. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

-¿He de recordarte que eso tiene un 0% de probabilidades de pasar? Tú más que nadie debería saber qué tipo de propaganda repartes sobre lo buena persona que soy.

Esa estrategia la usaba para que nadie se acercara a SU Maka, pero obviamente podía fallar. A Soul le sonaron las tripas. No había probado bocado desde la noche anterior y ahora que ya no sentía esa depresión encima, tenía hambre. Maka rodó los ojos apelando a una paciencia infinita. Se levantó y empezó a cocinar algo. El chico se la quedó mirando. ¡Pero que linda compañera tenia, madre mía!

Le puso el plato en la mesa y Soul se aproximó. Pero en vez de sentarse a comer abrazó fuertemente a su compañera. Quería sentir que de verdad no iba a irse con nadie. Ella al principio se sorprendió pero luego le devolvió el abrazo algo desconcertada. Tan solo había sido un malentendido ¿Por qué se había asustado tanto?

-Me alegro de verdad que no haya nadie más… -susurró. Las palabras le salían solas. –Te amo.

Se separó de ella un poco y la besó. A la mierda la cena romántica de esta noche y el brazalete que tenía pensado regalarle para esa ocasión. En realidad tenía todo un plan urdido para decirle que la quería, pero si las cosas habían salido así… La chica que estaba sorprendida por la repentina situación tardó un poco en corresponderle.

Estrecharon más el abrazo y Soul aprovechó para profundizar más el beso. En verdad tenía ganas de desayunársela… pero… ¿Iba a llevarla a la cama?

Se separaron por falta de aire. Maka estaba muy linda toda sonrojada. Aun tomándola de la mano le dio un suave y muy breve beso en los labios otra vez antes de sentarse en la silla para comer el desayuno.

No. No la llevaría a la cama. Ya había tenido suficientes testers por una temporada.

* * *

Esta paranoia a asomado por mi cabeza allá a las 7 y media de la mañana sin venir a cuento.

Me pareció gracioso así que estube toda la mañana escribiendo.

Para sugerencias, quejas, adoraciones, alagos y todo tipo de verdura que me querais arrojar: review

Feliz dia ^^


End file.
